Lower East Quack
Lower East Quack is the second level in New Quack City. This is where you will meet the Peacock and the Crocodile enemy for the first time. There is also a minigame to play. The exit is located near a river on the other side of the drawbridge. The first Flea level is found behind a fence for Chang. Location The level begins at an above level subway station, where a train has just taken off. The player then must make their way down to the street level. Around the street, the player can access alley ways and fire escapes that help reach several babies and collectibles. Scattered around the streets are also various hidden elevators from which bears appear. However one of these elevators can be entered, giving access to a hidden area underground. There is also an open hole that leads to an underground subway tunnel. Jumping onto the passing subway can be done, though missing and landing on the electrified tracks will result in a fluff. Riding the subway will lead you to a platform where a baby resides, and also a path where the player can meet with the train that took off at the beginning of the level. However, at this point the level is blocked by a turnslot and the player must make their way back to the streets via a path near the subway platform. Nearby, there is a small opening in the fence which leads to a place that only Chang can reach. On the streets, there lies a bird who will challenge you to a game of hoops. Winning is required as the prize will help progress further. The street is also the location of a weapons store, called O'Quackers, that can be entered. At the end of the street lies the bridge, which must be lowered via the bridge controls located on the other side of the river. Once the bridge is lowered, take the nearby taxi to open the bridge gates, though the taxi driver will not accept mammal passengers. Once across, there is a sewer nearby that can be explored, though it is filled with Crocodiles. Further on is suspension bridge that leads to an area in front of a theater. This is the area that was inaccessible due to the turnslot but it can be opened on the open side. Past the theater will be the level exit. Babies *Tam *Lu *Dweek *Betty *Carlie *Jonathan *Qweek *Virginia *Todd *Kathrine *Carlos Items *Dime Enemies *Blue Bears (approximately 66, 3 do not respawn|25, approximately 19 do not respawn) *Brown Bears (approximately 33|37) *Polar Bears (approximately 10, 3 do not respawn|7, 1 does not respawn) *Crocodile (6) *Peacock (2) Weapons *Pistol *Submachine Gun *Shotgun *Bomb Launcher *Rocket Launcher Ammo *Bullets (952|1,048) *Shells (122|158) *Grenades (4) *Rockets (10 ~ 12|15 ~ 17) Telepoints *Roofus (3) *Bungalow (1) *Tweek (3) *Rico (2) *Chang (1|2) Trivia *Many of the posters strewn throughout the level are parodies of existing movies. Also, some of the stores are parodies of real stores.http://furfighters.xemnas.net/ref.php *In Viggo's Revenge, if you shoot the bird driving the tank, it will prompt the usual "Wise guy, huh?" response, but he will not fire at you. *After killing the Polar Bear that comes out of the hidden elevator near Roofus' telepoint and the hole to the underground subway, you will briefly hear an echo of the Polar Bear's hurt/death cry. Gallery Glitches & Errors ''Click for a list of game glitches and general errors in '' References Category:New Quack City Levels Category:Levels